Kayla Quisenberry
Introduction My name is Kayla Brooke Quisenberry. Brooke is a family name that has been passed down through five generations. I am the oldest child of two; my younger sister is Hannah Elizabeth Quisenberry and is 16 years old. I was born in Fort Smith, Arkansas, in the same hospital as my sister, mom, many of my cousins and grandmother. I was born and raised in McAlester, Oklahoma, graduated from McAlester High School in 2011. I am currently a junior at the University of Oklahoma studying public relations and minoring in dance history. I will graduate in the spring of 2015 will hopes of moving to Los Angeles, CA and working for Tremaine Dance Company. This project as opened my eyes to the history, culture and beliefs of everyone in my family. I am very proud of the background I come from and lucky to be loved by so many. History Parents: 'My parents met each other in elementary school in Choctaw, Ok growing up as best friends. Middle school was the first time they dated each other, only lasting for a short time. They continued as friends until high school when they tried for a more serious relationship once again. Brent Wayne Quisenberry and Steeva Brooke Robinson have been high school sweethearts for 23 years now. My parents attended college for one semester and then dropped out to get married and move to Poteau, Ok where my dad took over my grandfathers masonry business. After being married for two years my mother gave birth to me on March 28, 1993. Then five years later to my little sister Hannah on April 14, 1998. '''Robinson Side: '''My mother, Steeva Brooke Robinson-Quisenberry, is the daughter of Steve Robinson and Susan Stahlheber. Both my mother and grandmother were born in Fort Smith, Arkansas. My grandfather Steve, is who my mother is named after, was born in raised in Fort Smith Arkansas and still resides there. His mother, my nana also is from Arkansas and was recently put into a nursing home there. After Steve and Susan gave birth to three girls, my mother the oldest, soon divorced. Shortly after my grandmother met Bo Stahlheber, married and have been together for 40 years. My grandpa Bo, came into the marriage with three daughters as well giving me a total of five aunts. Each aunt has two girls and all live in Edmond, Oklahoma. '''Quisenberry Side: '''My father, Brent Wayne Quisenberry, is the youngest of his siblings. He has two older sisters and is the son of Gerald Quisenberry and Lee White. His grandparents were Jack and Lillian Quisenberry. 20 years ago both his grandfather and father passed away of massive heart attacks. My great grandmother Lillian and grandma Lee live together in McAlester, Ok. Between my two aunts I have six first cousins and five second cousins. This side has six boys. Rock Island Stone, a masonry business has been passed down through the generations. My dad and uncle own it currently and both have branched off to start their own. My father’s is called Quisenberry Stone and Masonry. My great-great grandfather was half Mexican leaving little in my father or myself. Some of my cousins are fluent in Spanish due to culture or from taking it in school. Traditions Both sides of my family are very close and support each other. For every holiday like Christmas, Thanksgiving, Easter and the Fourth of July equal amount of time is spent with each side, or combined. My dads side hosts the day before each holiday and my moms side celebrates the day of. For each occasion a special dish is made, the oldest grandkids get to make the menu for that holiday deciding what we will eat. Both sides are very religious Christians. A candle lighting service on Christmas is usually when both sides combine and spent time together. My mother has started our own traditions with my sister and I. Every Christmas since we were born she gets us an ornament to represent something that had happened that year. I will have 21 ornaments in December that will help start my decorations for when I have my own family. 'Interesting Facts Dance is one of the main hobbies/talent that has run through my family on both sides for generations. It started with my great-great grandmother that was brilliant at partner dancing. She had a part time job as a dance instructor and was even hired for entertainment for military men. My grandmothers made each of their daughters try dance and only one stuck with it. My sister and I have been in dance since we both were two. We have learned many styles from our aunts and simple partner dances from just watching our grandparents dance around the kitchen. My aunt, my sister and myself are all national and state ranked in the world of dance. For the boys, baseball is the main sport. Every single boy that has come through our family started in t-ball and graduated high school or college playing shortstop or pitcher. Now grown majority of my aunts, uncles and cousins have some job that deals with education. Out of both sides only two of my aunts graduated college and one cousin. My cousin Ali and myself are the next. What We Believe Both sides of my family are strong in Christian beliefs. We have all been baptized and attend church every Sunday. We believe in God and the miracles he performs daily. The past family members are strongly known and seen as our guardian angels. Every family member has been taught to treat others equally, no matter their beliefs, race or gender. I am proud to come from such an understanding and nonjudgmental family. Though we are all well off and are very appreciative for the nice things we have, each child is required or wants to have their own job. I was raised to believe nothing comes easy. We all must work hard for our dreams and money. Being in college now with two jobs I am proud to say I can pay my own rent and bills because of my two jobs. By no means has my dad ever made me do that, I just wanted to. I am reminded every second of everyday to be thankful for what I have. To many freak accidents or family health scares remind us all life can be gone in a blink of an eye. We all have been taught to be gracious for the life we live and choose to walk to the right path. Summary This project made it possible for me to research my families past and learn facts and stories that I never knew. I interviewed al of my grandparents to get the information I shared with you. It was very neat to see the beliefs and traditions are still continuing through generations. Every member of my family is very influential on my life. I am thankful for the passion of dance, food, family time, and many other things my family has embedded into me. I know I will continue many of the family traditions with my own children and sharing the stories I learned through this research to continue the legacy of my loved ones. Race, gender and the media class have opened my eyes to new possibilities and to the growing problems the world faces everyday. I am too thankful for this class and I am thankful to my family for giving me the opportunity to continue my education in college. Category:Students